


In Her Dreams

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Dreaming, Dreams, F/M, Humor, Love, Soulmates, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Luna would never remember his face when she woke up. Not until she dreamed again.





	In Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU - You dream about your soulmate every night, but when you wake up you can never remember their face.

_The land was beautiful, stretching as wide as could be seen. The sun was setting, and its reddish hues were blending with orange and purple and meeting with the towering mountains._

_Luna was sitting at the edge of a cliff, behind her was an opening to a mystery she had yet to discover. Anytime she would think about doing so, her body wouldn't react. She would just remain there._

_It could have been the Inglenorphs keeping her in place, but Luna felt that it wasn't them. It was what allowed her heart to flutter in its presence with no creatures involved. It was who would walk through the opening and sit next to her._

_His body was clothed in decorative, vibrant colors that she'd have to try one day herself. His skin was chocolate and smooth like a Chocolate Frog, and his dark eyes were trained on her, holding admiration in them._

_He walked with a swagger, a soft, sly grin appeared on his face as he sat next to her. She never asked for a name; it was already on the tip of her tongue and the back of her mind._

_T'Challa._

_"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked her. "One of my favorite views in Wakanda."_

_Luna hummed, leaning back on her palms as she shifted her gaze from him to the sky._

_"I agree," Luna said. "The views back home aren't as red as this. Perhaps it's because of the anguish the city has faced."_

_"No matter." He laid a hand on hers, gripping a few of her fingers gently. "This is your home as well."_

_She would nod, and then her mind would spin._

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and sat up, meeting the curious eyes of her flatmate Ginny standing near the foot of the bed.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again," Ginny asked, crossing her arms with a smirk. "Can't you tell me who the fantasy guy is? What he looks like?"

The blonde tilted her head, trying to think of the contents of her dream. Nothing appeared in her mind but the scenery and his name.

She shook her head. "I can't describe T'Challa's appearance. Only the scene itself."

Ginny didn't look convinced. "Come on, Luna. You never remember! Don't tell me it was the Wrackspurts or whatever again, either." She pouted.

Luna wished she could tell her friend what he looked like, but she had no recollection of it. It was as if she'd taken a selective Dreamless Sleep Potion beforehand.

"I can't remember, Ginny," Luna said. "I'm sorry."

With a huff, Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother," she muttered. "One of these days I'm going to watch you in your sleep."

"I've been told that's one factor of a sociopath," Luna replied, causing Ginny to snort and leave the bedroom.

She'd left Luna to contemplate in her bed. The blonde witch would have to try harder next time to remember her dream. If it was what she thought, it was her soulmate reaching out to her. She had to remember his face.


End file.
